Numbah 3's Songfic Album
by numbah435spiritsong
Summary: Different songfics for our favorite Japanese girl, Kuki Sanban! Pairings will differ, depending on the song chosen!
1. Teardrops on My Guitar

Hey y'all! this is a songfic(my first one! teehee :D) its yet another 3/4 fanfic! i think you all are getting too tired of all these 3/4 fanfics but oh well heres another one to add to the list xD

Song: Teardrops on My Guitar  
>Artist: Taylor Swift<br>Pairing: 3/4

i'm also thinking of doing a whole songfic book for some other pairings as well so dont be surprised if you see stuff like this later with the same songs and stuff but for different pairings. i wanted to try it out xD

OH and this is set in the TND. All of Sector V got in. just a little side note xD

* * *

><p><strong>Drew looks at me<br>****I fake a smile so he won't see  
><strong>**What I want and I need  
><strong>**And everything that we should be**

Kuki was in the Sector V treehouse with her fellow teammates. They were having a discussion about something; something stupid, probably, knowing them. Kuki was zoning out, thinking about Wally. She needed him so much… she wished that they were together.

"Numbah 3? You all right?" The black haired asian looked up to see Wally looking at her. She faked a smile to he wouldn't see what she was feeling inside. "Yeah, I was just zoning out for a second."

**I'll bet she's beautiful****  
><strong>**That girl he talks about****  
><strong>**And she's got everything****  
><strong>**That I have to live without****  
><strong>

Numbah 3 heard Wally and Hoagie talk to each other as they walked by her room. Wally was talking on and on about a girl; how pretty she was, even though she was a "cruddy girl," etc. Kuki could imagine Hoagie rolling his eyes at his friend for being silly. She wished she was that girl Wally was talking about.

**Drew talks to me****  
><strong>**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny****  
><strong>**I can't even see****  
><strong>**Anyone when he's with me****  
><strong>

Kuki was walking with her sector to the candy store to get some candy. Imagine, teens going to the candy store? It was incredible. Wally was telling her a joke, and she laughed. Kuki didn't notice that Abby or Hoagie or Nigel were with them. In her own little world, it was only her and Wally.

**He says he's so in love****  
><strong>**He's finally got it right****  
><strong>**I wonder if he knows****  
><strong>**He's all I think about at night****  
><strong>

Kuki hears Wally talk to Hoagie while she picked out her candy. "I've got it right this time, Hoags. I'm really in love with her." "Sure Wally. Sure." Kuki sighed, wondering if Wally knew that he was the only thing on her mind at night.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar****  
><strong>**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star****  
><strong>**He's the song in the car I keep singing****  
><strong>**Don't know why I do****  
><strong>

Numbah 2 knew that Wally was the reason that she kept on living. Every time she saw a shooting star at night, she wished that Wally would love her as much as she loved him. He was the reason she cried herself to sleep at night while strumming on her guitar. And Kuki kept singing that stupid Taylor Swift song in the car, just 'cuz it reminded her of her situation.

**Drew walks by me****  
><strong>**Can he tell that I can't breathe?****  
><strong>**And there he goes, so perfectly****  
><strong>**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

The young black haired operative was sitting on the couch in the living room of the treehouse. Wally walked by her, talking to Abby. She held her breath, not letting go until he was at the door. A ray of sunlight poured through the door, making Wally look like a god or something.

**She better hold him tight****  
><strong>**Give him all her love****  
><strong>**Look in those beautiful eyes****  
><strong>**And know she's lucky 'cause****  
><strong>

_The girl Wally loves better hold him tight,_ thought Kuki. _Give him all her love, since Kuki couldn't. And every time she looks into Wally's beautiful green eyes, she should know that she's lucky to have him._

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar****  
><strong>**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star****  
><strong>**He's the song in the car I keep singing****  
><strong>**Don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone  
><strong>**As I turn out the light  
><strong>**I'll put his picture down  
><strong>**And maybe get some sleep tonight**

On that last thought, Kuki drove home from the treehouse alone, while the others were laughing and talking with one another. She got ready for bed, but before she turned off the light, she looked at a picture. It was of her and Wally, back when they were younger, in the KND. They had their arms around each other, and both of them were smiling. Kuki sighed. She put the picture back in the photo album, and turned off her light. Maybe sweet dreams will fill her mind that night.

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
><strong>**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
><strong>**He's the song in the car I keep singing  
><strong>**Don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough****  
><strong>**And he's all that I need to fall into****  
><strong>**Drew looks at me****  
><strong>**I fake a smile so he wont see**

* * *

><p>so how was it? dont forget to R&amp;R! :D<p> 


	2. The Way I Loved You

the next songfic in Kuki's Taylor Swift album!

Song: The Way I Loved You  
>Artist: Taylor Swift<br>Pairing: 3/0.1 (Dont hate me!) and 3/4

enjoi! :D

* * *

><p><strong>He is sensible and so incredible<strong>**  
><strong>**And all my single friends are jealous**

Kuki Sanban, or Numbah 3, got a new boyfriend. His name was Bruce. Yes, it's Numbah 0.1 from Sector Z, or that blond guy from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The Japanese girl marveled at how sensible and incredible he was(seeing that he was now on the good side again). Her friend, Virginia, told her, "Dude, you're so lucky. I'm so jealous."

**He says everything I need to hear and it's like****  
><strong>**I couldn't ask for anything better**

It's like Bruce knew the perfect time and things to say to Kuki. "You look pretty today, Kuki." "I love you." "You're the best." Kuki knew she was one of the luckiest girls in Cleveland, Ohio.

**He opens up my door and I get into his car****  
><strong>**And he says, you look beautiful tonight****  
><strong>**And I feel perfectly fine**

Later, Kuki had a date with her boyfriend. Bruce pulled up in his sleek black car, and opened up Kuki's car door like a perfect gentleman. The young teen got in, and Bruce told her, "You look beautiful tonight, as always." "Thanks."

**But I've been screamin' and fightin'****  
><strong>**And kissin' in the rain****  
><strong>**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name****  
><strong>**You're so in love that you act insane****  
><strong>**And that's the way I loved you****  
><strong>

**Breakin' down and comin' undone****  
><strong>**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush****  
><strong>**And I never knew I could feel that much****  
><strong>**And that's the way I loved you****  
><strong>

Through it all, Kuki remembers all the fun times she had will Wally. Screaming her head off, fighting constantly, all the times they kissed in the rain, and Kuki getting so mad at Wally. That dork, he was so in love with her that he acted crazy. Kuki never knew she could feel that much for a guy, and that was the way she loved Wally Beatles.

**He respects my space and never makes me wait****  
><strong>**And he calls exactly when he says he will**

Bruce never, ever made Kuki wait for him. He respected her space when she needed it, and called right when he said he would. Bruce was basically the perfect boyfriend.

**He's close to my mother****  
><strong>**Talks business with my father****  
><strong>**He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable**

He had grown close to her mother. Mrs. Sanban adored him, because he was perfect in every way. Whenever Kuki's father was around, they would talk about business and politics. In Kuki's opinion, Bruce was charming and handsome. Kuki Sanban was very lucky.

**But I've been screamin' and fightin'****  
><strong>**And kissin' in the rain****  
><strong>**And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name****  
><strong>**You're so in love that you act insane****  
><strong>**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone****  
><strong>**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush****  
><strong>**And I never knew I could feel that much****  
><strong>**And that's the way I loved you**

**He can't see the smile I'm fakin'****  
><strong>**And my heart's not breakin'****  
><strong>**'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all****  
><strong>

"Hey Kuki, I was thinking… Maybe we should break up." Bruce stared at the overly happy teen. "Will you be okay?" Kuki faked a smile. "Yeah. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." After Bruce left, Kuki realized that her heart didn't break at all. Probably because she never truly loved him.

**And you were wild and crazy****  
><strong>**Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated****  
><strong>**Got away by some mistake and now****  
><strong>

Kuki thought about the times where Wally was wild and crazy to be with her, making her frustrated. He made things complicated, but that made her be more in love with him. And now, he had gotten away by some mistake, leaving Kuki alone.

**I'll be screamin' and fightin'****  
><strong>**And kissin' in the rain****  
><strong>**It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name****  
><strong>**I'm so in love that I acted insane****  
><strong>**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breakin' down and comin' undone****  
><strong>**It's a roller-coaster kinda rush****  
><strong>**And I never knew I could feel that much****  
><strong>**And that's the way I loved you**

**And that's the way I loved you****  
><strong>**I never knew I could feel that much****  
><strong>**And that's the way I loved you**

* * *

><p>dont forget to R&amp;R! :)<p> 


	3. Enchanted

yay here's another one! :D

Song: Enchanted  
>Artist: Taylor Swift<br>Pairing: 3/4

enjoi the latest one! XD btw this is set in KND not TND! probably set in the early years of the infamous Sector V.

* * *

><p><strong>There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles<strong>**  
><strong>**Same old, tired place lonely place****  
><strong>**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy****  
><strong>**Vanished when I saw your face****  
><strong>

Kuki Sanban hung out with her friends at the Sector V treehouse again that night. She was laughing at the jokes Hoagie said, but her heart wasn't in it. Abby smiled at her, and she forced a smile back. Kuki held back a sigh. Ever since she had joined the KND, there were barely any missions to go on. It was plain boredomness. That is, until a new operative joined their sector later that night.

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette****  
><strong>**Starts to make its way to me****  
><strong>**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks****  
><strong>**Like passing notes in secrecy**

**And it was enchanting to meet you****  
><strong>**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you****  
><strong>

Numbah 60, otherwise known as Patton, arrived at the treehouse with an operative in tow. "What's up, Numbah 60?" Numbah 1 asked. "You guys have another member who's joining your group. 's name is Numbah 4. Transferred from Sector SA, in Austrailia." (a/n, I don't even think Sector SA is in the KND universe. The website didn't say anything about whether or not there was a sector in Australia, so I made one up. Stands for Sydney, Australia.) Kuki looked up to see green eyes pierce her violet ones. "'ey guy. I'm Numbah 4. Nice to meet ya." Numbah 1 stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Numbah 1, sector leader." "Numbah 2, at your service." "This girl here is Numbah 5." Kuki bounced over to Numbah 4. "Hi! I'm Numbah 3! But you can call me Kuki!" Numbah 4 blushed. "Hey, have we met before?" "Nope. I've never seen you until today!" The Asian girl thought her new friend was enchanting to meet.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go****  
><strong>**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home****  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you****  
><strong>

As Kuki made her way up to her room, she noticed she was blushing, just like Numbah 4 was earlier. She closed her curtain, and looked in her mirror. Her eyes were sparkling, and she felt breathless. Kuki squealed and jumped on her bed. She definitely liked meeting Numbah 4.

**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?****  
><strong>**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake****  
><strong>**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door****  
><strong>**I'd open up and you would say****  
><strong>

**It was enchanting to meet you****  
><strong>**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
><strong>

Kuki tried going to sleep, but it failed. Her thoughts were full of Numbah 4. How he looked at her… but did he love anyone? She opened her eyes and looked at her Rainbow Monkey watch. 2 a.m. only? Ugh. Kuki got up and stumbled across her room. She headed for her door, and imagined the new operative behind it. She'd open up the door and he'd be right there. And he would tell her he was enchanted to meet her as well.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go****  
><strong>**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home****  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go****  
><strong>**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone****  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you****  
><strong>

Kuki knew she'd soend eternity with only one thing on her mind. Dancing around her room, she knew she was enchanted to meet Numbah 4.

**This is me praying that**

**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends****  
><strong>**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again****  
><strong>**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon****  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you****  
><strong>

Numbah 3 said goodbye to her sector a couple months later. She was moving back to Japan with her family for her sick grandma. As she hugged Wally, she hoped that this was only the beginning of a great adventure. Kuki would think about him forever, or at least until she came back to Sector V.

**Please don't be in love with someone else****  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you****  
><strong>**Please don't be in love with someone else****  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you****  
><strong>

The last thing that echoed in Kuki's mind before she left was that she hoped Wally didn't already love someone. Like someone from Australia. If there was someone and she was waiting for Wally to come back to her, Kuki knew she would be heartbroken.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go****  
><strong>**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home****  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go****  
><strong>**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone****  
><strong>**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew****  
><strong>**I was enchanted to meet you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else****  
><strong>**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

* * *

><p>you see that blue button down there? yeah, over there. you know what that means ;) YOU SHOULD REVIEW THIS STORY! :D<p> 


End file.
